


Research

by karcathy



Category: Their Finest (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: There'll be boys. Who else will the girls fall in love with?Each other, perhaps?





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> (Summary quote from memory so I probably got it wrong, but Oh Well)  
> So I saw this film with my mum today and you know what it needed? More Lesbians. So here we are.

“Did you mean it, what you said?”

“Mean what?” Phyl looked somewhat taken aback by the question, which had come out of nowhere.

“About the girls,” Catrin explained, “Do you think they really could fall in love with each other?”

“Well, why on Earth not?” She looked almost offended by the question. “It happens all the time, doesn't it?”

“Does it?” she said, trying to hide the surprise in her voice and failing, “I haven't heard of it.”

“It's love, dear,” Phyl said, stepping out of the lift, “It happens even if you don't hear about it.”

Catrin watched her leave, just a little dumbfounded by the thought. Wouldn't _that_ be a story to tell?

~~~

The problem was, it wasn't a story she knew about. And it wasn't, apparently, a story people wanted to watch. For some reason, that didn't stop her thinking about it. She couldn't help thinking about the idea of girls, falling in love with girls. It seemed impossible. Then again, a lot of impossible things were happening lately. At the very least, she always had an excuse to talk to Phyl.

“Listen, Phyl,” Catrin said, stopping her at the door and then stepping outside, closing it behind her, “I've been thinking. About what you said.”

“About what, Mrs Cole?”

“About girls, falling in love with girls,” she said, twisting her hands together, “I was just... wondering about it.”

“You're awfully sweet,” Phyl said, laying a hand on her shoulder, “But I think we both know you're the sort who falls in love with boys.”

Catrin was left to watch her walk away again. Maybe she did fall in love with boys, but there was no reason on Earth she couldn't fall in love with girls as well. In any case, it was something to think about.

~~~

It turned out, it was something that was hard to stop thinking about. She'd spent this much of her life hardly noticing girls, and now she was seeing them everywhere. It was easy to see, once you stopped and took the time, how one could fall in love with them. It was a strange revelation, finding out this secret, but now she could see it was everywhere. And, since there was only one window into this new world, she quickly became very annoying to Phyl Moore.

~~~

“What I want to know is,” she was saying, pursuing Phyl down the corridor, “How do you meet girls? It's not like meeting boys, is it?”

“Look,” Phyl said, coming to a halt, “As flattering as this interest is, I can't understand why you're so insistent on researching it. It's not as if we're actually going to make a picture about girls loving girls.”

“Well, why not? It's perfectly natural, isn't it?”

“Honestly, I can't think why you're so interested.”

~~~

Some hours later, Catrin was sitting up in bed to light a cigarette.

“Do you think you get it now?” said a dry voice from beside her.

“Hmm,” she said, “Well, I think I like might to try it a few more times. You know, for research.”


End file.
